Die Gärten des Mondes
Uebersetzung im Gange... Die Gärten des Mondes (englischer Orginaltitel: Gardens of the Moon) ist das erste Buch in dem Fantasy Epos Das Spiel der Götter (englischer Orginaltitle: Malazan Book of the Fallen). Es wurde von Steven Erikson in den Jahren 1992–1993 geschrieben und erschien zuerst am 1. April 1999 in Grossbritannien und Kanada. In den USA wurde es am 28 Dezember 2004 veröffentlicht. Es ist bis heute in vielen, mehrfach veröffentlichten Ausgaben und Sprachen erhältlich. Bis 2012 würden weltweit schon mehr als eine Millionen Bände der Buchreihe verkauft verkauft. Wie alle von Erikson's Malazan Büchern hat 'Die Gärten des Mondes' eine vielfach geschichtete, ineinander verwobende Handlung. Auf der unteren Ebene ist eine vielfältige Gruppe von Einwohnern der Freien Stadt Darujhistan die nur die Absicht haben Ihre eigenen Probleme zu lösen. Dann gibt es das expansionistische Malazanische Imperium, dessen Armee mit den verbündeten Moranth die letzten verbliebenen Freien Städte von Genabackis, Fahl und Darujhistan erobern will. Fahl fällt schnell doch kostet es das Imperium viele der Besten. Die Malazaner wenden sich nun in Richtung Darujhistan was sich als viel hartnäckiger erweist. Auf höherer Ebene versucht Imperatrix Laseen Ihre Regierung zu festigen während gleichzeitig ein Machtkampf in den oberen Rängen stattfindet. Darüber hinaus gibt es dann noch die Götter und die Aufgestiegenen mit Ihren eigenen Intrigen. Das Buch enthält eine lange Liste an auftretenden Charakteren. Die Hauptcharaktere auf der Imperialen Seite sind: Ganoes Paran, ein junger adliger Armeeoffizier; Sergeant Elster und seine Elitesoldaten, die Brückenverbrenner; Flickenseel, eine Militär-Zauberin und Wahrsagerin und Mandata Lorn, die persönliche Agentin der Imperatrix. Auf der anderen Seite die Bewohner von Darujhistan: Kruppe, Crokus und der Rest der Stammgäste des Gasthauses Phoenix und Baruk, der Hohe Alchemist mit den anderen Mitgliedern des T'orrud Zirkels. Dazu kommen noch: Anomander Rake in seiner Himmelsfestung Mondbrut, Schattenthron, der möglicherweise verrückte Herrscher des Gewirrs des Schattens und Oponn, die Zwillingsnarren des Zufalls. Alles Aufgestiege mit persönlichen Motiven. Front matter Widmung Dieser Roman ist I. C. Esslemont gewidmet - Welten zu erobern, Welten zu teilen Maps Darujhistan.PNG Genabackis.jpg Editions all From Amazon and other sources. Erschien in anderen Ländern unter den folgenden Titeln *Englisch - Gardens of the Moon *Franzoesisch - Les Jardins de la lune *Italienisch - I Giardini della Luna *Niederlaendisch - De Tuinen van de Maan *Polnisch - Ogrody Księżyca *Spanisch - Los jardines de la Luna Klappentext Für Sergeant Elster war stets klar, dass er dem malazanischen Imperium treu ergeben ist, egal wie schlecht er von seiner Herrscherin behandelt wurde. Auf ihren Befehl begibt er sich in die feindliche Stadt Darujhistan, um deren Eroberung vorzubereiten. Doch als er und sein Trupp eintrifft, schwebt bereits die finstere Festung Mondbrut wie eine schützende Hand über der Stadt – und der Plan der Imperatrix zur Vernichtung Mondbruts kann sehr leicht auch Elster und seine Leute mit in den Tod reißen. Einführung Nun, da die Asche kalt geworden ist, öffnen wir das alte Buch. Die ölbefleckten Seiten erzählen die Geschichte der Gefallenen und eines heruntergekommenen Imperiums - Worte ohne jede Wärme. Der Herd ist erloschen, sein Glanz und seine Lebensfunken sind nur noch Erinnerungen vor trübe gewordenen Augen - was prägt meinen Geist, was färbt meine Gedanken,wenn ich das Buch der Gefallenen öffne und tief den Geruch der Geschichte einatme? Hört also auf diese Worte, die von jenem Atemzuge getragen werden. Dies sind Geschichten, die von uns allen handeln. Immer und immer wieder. Wir sind wieder erlebte Geschichte, und das ist alles, das ist, für immer und ewig, alles. Handlung Prolog Das Buch beginnt im 96. Jahr des Malazanischen Imperiums, dem letzten Jahr der Herrschaft des Imperators Kellanved. Der junge Ganoes Paran wird Zeuge der Niederschlagung eines Aufstandes im Mausviertel der Stadt Malaz, ausgelöst durch ein Edikt von Hadra, der Kommandantin der Klaue. Ziel des Edikts war es, unautorisierte Magie zu unterdrücken und ihre Anwender zu beseitigen. Paran wurde Zeuge einer Konfrontation zwischen Hadra (die sich nun Laseen, oder Thronmeisterin nannte) und Elster, dem Kommandanten der Malazanischen 3. Armee. Dabei wurde ihre Abneigung füreinander deutlich. Paran will später auch Soldat werden, wovon Elster ihm abrät. Fahl }} Seven years pass. We learn that the Emperor and his close ally, the assassin Dancer, have been assassinated and Laseen now rules as Empress. However, shortly after Kellanved and Dancer's deaths two new demigods (Ascendants) have appeared in the pantheon, Ammanas (Shadowthrone) and Cotillion (The Rope), who have seized control of the House of Shadow and are now plotting the death of Laseen. Cotillion possesses a young fishergirl living in the Itko Kan province of the Quon Tali continent and has her join the Malazan 2nd Army, under the name of Sorry, fighting on the Genabackis continent, as part of a long-range scheme to get her close to the Empress. Ammanas unleashes the terrifying Hounds of Shadow to wipe out a nearby Malazan cavalry regiment to draw attention away from the sorcery used in the area. Adjunct Lorn, personal aide to the Empress, is not fooled and recruits none other than a Lieutenant Ganoes Paran to help her track down the missing fishergirl. Genebackis Two more years pass. The Malazan 2nd Army under High Fist Dujek is besieging the city of Pale, one of only two Free Cities left in the Malazans' path. Pale is holding out thanks to an alliance with the powerful Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn (a floating fortress), commander of the non-human Tiste Andii race, and his own allies, Prince K'azz D'Avore of the Crimson Guard and the powerful human warlord Caladan Brood and his troops. D'Avore, Brood and their troops have been drawn off to the north by renewed efforts of the Malazan 5th Army to capture Blackdog Forest, leaving Rake vulnerable to attack. However, Tayschrenn, the most senior mage in the Malazan Empire, takes advantage of a sorcerous attack on Moon's Spawn to kill two of Empire's other High Mages: Nightchill and A'Karonys. Of the mages involved in the attack only Tayschrenn and Tattersail, commander of the 2nd's mage cadre, survive. Moon's Spawn was driven off in the battle and fled to the south. Pale falls and the Malazans' allies, the Moranth (creators and suppliers of explosives), sack the city. Unbeknownst to Tayschrenn, the Bridgeburners (an elite sapping unit, of whom the demoted Sergeant Whiskeyjack is de facto commander) manage to save the soul of a dying mage, Hairlock, and transfer it to a new vessel, that of a puppet. Tattersail agrees to help them expose Tayschrenn's treachery. During the same period, Ganoes Paran has been traveling by ship to Genabackis. Topper, the Clawmaster visits Paran via Warren delivering orders for him to take command of the Bridgeburners. Arriving at Genabaris Paran travels by Quorl (a flying creature) with the Green Moranth to Pale. Dujek sends the Bridgeburners to Darujhistan, last surviving of the Free Cities, to lay the groundwork for the Malazan attack. The newly-promoted Captain Ganoes Paran arrives to take command of the squad, but is almost immediately killed by Sorry. Amazingly, Oponn, God of Luck, intervenes and arranges for Paran's resurrection. Tattersail helps Paran return to health. Darujhistan }} Die Mission }} Assassine }} Anomander Rake sends Tiste Andii mage assassins to take out Darujhiustan's guild. Quick Ben releases a demon, but it gets killed in minutes by the skilled mage assassins and Rake. Also, Crokus visits the D'Arle girl and returns her jewels. After a discussion, she lets him go. Sorry watches him. Die Gaderobi-Hügel }} Die Stadt des blauen Feuers }} Das Fest The Lady of Spring is born anew. It is as if the gods themselves pause their breath...|''Faces of Darujhistan'' Maskral Jemre (b.1101)}}}} Epilog As the novel ends Crokus, a Bridgeburner named Fiddler and the Bridgeburner assassin Kalam volunteer to take the former Sorry (now called Apsalar) back to her homeland of Itko Kan and they depart (their story continues in Deadhouse Gates). Meanwhile, the 2nd Army has rebelled against Laseen's increasingly unrealistic commands. Now called Dujek's Host, the 2nd Army has called for a truce with the Tiste Andii and the Crimson Guard. Dujek is also concerned about the declaration of Holy War called by the Pannion Seer, whose empire is advancing from the south-east of Genabackis. Darujhistan has evaded conquest by the Malazan Empire, for now, but may be in danger from this new threat. Elsewhere, it is confirmed that Seven Cities has begun a mass-uprising against the Empire. Dramatis Personae Das Malazanische Imperium Einarms Heer * Flickenseel, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, legt die Drachenkarten * Locke, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, ein unangenehmer Rivale Tayschrenns * Calot, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, Flickenseels Geliebter * Toc der Jüngere, Kundschafter, Zweite Armee, ein Agent der Klaue, bei der Belagerung von Fahl schwer verwundet Die Brückenverbrenner * Sergeant Elster, Neunter Trupp, ehemaliger Kommandant der 2. Armee * Korporal Kalam, Neunter Trupp, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Klaue aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte * Der Schnelle Ben, Neunter Trupp, ein Magier aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte * Leida, Neunter Trupp, ein mörderisches junges Mädchen * Igel, Neunter Trupp, ein Sappeur * Fiedler, Neunter Trupp, ein Sappeur * Trotter, Neunter Trupp, ein Barghast-Krieger * Fäustel, Neunter Trupp, Heiler * Sergeant Fahrig, Siebter Trupp * Tippa, Siebter Trupp Die Führung des Imperiums * Ganoes Stabro Paran, adliger Offizier im malazanischen Imperium * Dujek Einarm, Hohe Faust der malazanischen Armee des Genabackis-Feldzugs * Tayschrenn, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Bellurdan, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Nachtfrost, Hohemagierin der Imperatrix * A'Karonys, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Lorn, Mandata der Imperatrix * Topper, Kommandant der Klaue * Imperatrix Laseen, Herrscherrin über das malazanische Imperium Das Haus Paran (in Unta) * Tavore, Ganoes' Schwester (das mittlere Kind) * Felisin, Ganoes' jüngste Schwester * Gamet, Hauswache und Veteran Zur Zeit des Imperators * Imperator Kellanved, Gründer des Imperiums, von Laseen ermordet * Tanzer, Oberster Ratgeber des Imperators, von Laseen ermordet * Hadra, Laseens alter Name aus der Zeit, da sie noch Kommandantin der Klaue war * Dassem Ultor, Erstes Schwert des Imperiums, vor den Mauern von Y'Ghatan im Reich der Sieben Städte getötet * Toc der Ältere, im Zuge von Laseens Säuberungen der Alten Garde verschwunden In Darujhistan Die Stammgäste des Phoenix * Kruppe, ein Mann von falscher Bescheidenheit * Crokus Junghand, ein junger Dieb * Rallick Nom, ein Assassine der Gilde * Murillio, ein Höfling * Coll, ein Trinker * Mira, ein weiblicher Stammgast * Irilta, ein weiblicher Stammgast * Skorb, der Mann hinter der Theke * Salli, eine Serviererin * Chert, ein glückloser Schläger Der T'orrud-Zirkel * Baruk, Hoher Alchemist * Derudan, eine Tennes-Hexe * Mammot, Hohepriester von D'riss und bedeutender Gelehrter, Onkel von Crokus * Travala, ein frommer Soldat des Zirkels * Tholis, ein Hohemagier * Parald, ein Hohemagier Der Rat * Turban Orr, mächtiger Ratsherr und Geliebter Simtals * Lim, Verbündeter Turban Orrs * Simtal, Herrin von Gut Simtal * Estraysian D'Arle, Rivale von Turban Orr * Challice D'Arle, seine Tochter Die Gilde der Assassinen * Vorcan, Meisterin der Gilde, auch bekannt als Meisterin der Assassinen * Ozelot, Rallick Noms Clanführer * Talo Krafar, Assassine im Clan von Jurrig Denatte * Krute aus Talient, Agent der Gilde Andere Stadtbewohner * Der Aal, sagenhater Meisterspion * Kreisbrecher, ein Agent des Aals * Vildron, eine Stadtwache * Hauptmann Stillis, Hauptmann der Wache auf Gut Simtal Andere Die Tiste Andii * Anomander Rake, Herr von Mondbrut, Sohn der Dunkelheit, Ritter des Dunkels * Serrat, Rakes Stellvertreterin * Korlat, eine Nachtjägerin und Blutsverwandte von Serrat * Orfantal, ein Nachtjäger * Horult, ein Nachtjäger Die T'lan Imass * Logros, Anführer der T'lan-Imass-Clans im Dieste des Imperiums * Onos T'oolan, ein Krieger ohne Clan * Pran Chole, Knochenwerfer (Schamane) der Kron T'lan Imass * Kig Aven, ein Clanführer Andere * Scharteke, ein Großer Rabe, Dienerin Anomander Rakes * Silanah, eine Eleint, Gefährtin von Anomander Rake * Raest, ein Jaghut-Thyrann * K'rul, ein Älterer Gott, der Erbauer der Pfade * Caladan Bruth, Der Kriegsherr, Gegner der malazanischen Armeen während des Feldzugs im Norden * Kallor, Bruths Stellvertreter * Fürst K'azz D'Avore, Kommandeur der Karmesin-Garde * Jorrick Scharflanze, Offizier der Karmesin-Garde * Kutte, Hohemagier der Karmesin-Garde * Korporal Moll, Sechste Klinge der Karmesin-Garde * Flinkfinger, Sechste Klinge der Karmesin-Garde * Boran, ein Schattenhund * Blind, ein Schattenhund * Giar, ein Schattenhund * Ruud, ein Schattenhund * Shan, ein Schattenhund * Doan, ein Schattenhund * Ganrod, ein Schattenhund * Schattenthron/Ammanas, Herrscher des Gewirrs der Schatten * Das Seil/Cotillion, Geährte von Schattenthron und Patron der Assassien * Icarium, Erbauer des Rades der Zeitalter in Darujihistan * Mappo, Icarium's Begleiter * Der Pannionische Seher, Prophet und Tyrann der Pannionischen Domäne Trivia Although published in 1999, the novel was written in 1991–1992, eight years before the rest of the series and a number of minor inconsistencies can be found between this volume and the following. Orfantal, one of the Tiste Andii, changes gender between Gardens of the Moon and Memories of Ice, and the pre-ritual T'lan Imass are referred to as the T'lan, whilst the correct name is Imass. The former error was corrected in the US edition of the novel, but the latter one was not. Cover gallery UK covers= Image:GoTM_UK_AR.jpg|United Kingdom cover art Bantam (1999) Image:GM cover UK bantam 2008.jpg|United Kingdom cover art Bantam (2008) Image:GM cover UK bantam 2009.jpg|10th anniversary cover art Bantam (2009) |-|US covers= Image:USGoTM.jpg|United States cover art Bantam (2004) Image:GM cover US tor 2009.jpg|United States cover art Tor (2009) Image:Tor MMPB 3.jpg|United States cover art Tor MMPB Image:Tor HC.jpg|United States cover art Tor HC Image:GM cover US subterranean 2009.jpg|United States cover art Subterranean Press (2009) |-|Poland covers= Ogrody Księżyca 1.jpg|Polish cover art Wydawnictwo MAG (2000) Ogrody Księżyca 2.jpg|Polish cover art (collector's edition) Wydawnictwo MAG (2004) Ogrody Księżyca 3.jpg|Polish cover art (second release) Wydawnictwo MAG (2012) |-|Japan covers= 51k2AtRmM7L._SS500_.jpg|Japanese Cover Art (1) Untit6led.png|Japanese Cover Art (2) 51W2ghrW7WL._SS500_.jpg|Japanese Cover Art (3) |-|Other covers= Image:Bulgarian Bard TPB.jpg|Bulgarian cover art Bard TPB Image:Czech Talpress TPB (reprint).jpg|Czech cover art Talpress TPB (reprint) Image:Czech Talpress TPB.jpg|Czech cover art Talpress TPB Image:Dutch JMM HC.jpg|Dutch cover art JMM HC Image:Dutch Luitingh TPB.jpg|Dutch cover art Luitingh TPB Image:French Buchet Chastel TPB.jpg|French cover art Buchet Chastel TPB Image:French C-Levy TPB.jpg|Frennch cover art C-Levy TPB Image:French C-Levy.jpg|French cover art C-Levy Image:GM cover DE goldmann 2000.jpg|German cover art Goldmann (2000) Image:Die Gärten des Mondes (Blanvalet) Paperback 2012.jpg|German cover art paperback Blanvalet (2012) Image:Hungarian Alexandra.jpg|Hungarian cover art Alexandra Image:malazan01.nb.jpg|Italian cover art Armenia (2004) Image:Romanian Tritonic.jpg|Romanian cover art Tritonic Image:Russian ACT HC.jpg|Russian cover art ACT HC Image:Russian EKSMO HC.jpg|Russian cover art EKSMO HC Image:Spanish Idea Factory TPB.jpg|Spanish cover art Idea Factory TPB Image:Spanish Timun Mas HC (part 1).jpg|Spanish cover art Timum Mas HC (part 1) Image:Spanish Timun Mas HC (part 2).jpg|Spanish cover art Timum Mas HC (part 2) Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben External links Gardens of the Moon on Wikipedia en:Gardens of the Moon it:Giardini della Luna pl:Ogrody Księżyca 01 Category:Die Gärten des Mondes